(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved electric wire connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric wire connector is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. It mainly consists of a hollow tubular threaded fitting 5 for receiving an electric wire 7 inserted therein and a conductive element 6. The electric wire 7 is inserted into the threaded fitting 5 via a rear end thereof until the exposed wire strands 71 at a front end of the electric wire 7 pass through a front end of the threaded fitting 5. The exposed wire strands 71 are then bent inwardly to rest against the circumference of a rod portion 51 at the front end of the threaded fitting 5. The threaded fitting 5 may be screwably fitted into a screw hole 61 formed in a bottom end of the conductive element 6 by means of external threads formed at a middle section thereof. However, since the rod portion 51 and the threaded fitting 5 are integrally formed, the rod portion 51 is also caused to turn when the threaded fitting 5 is turned. The consequence is that the exposed wire strands 71 squeezed between the rod portion 51 and the inner wall of the screw hole 61 may be easily split as a result of friction caused by the turning of the threaded fitting 5 inside the conductive element 6, or the conductivity of the electric wire 7 may be undermined.